


Starry Eyed

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Training (Star Wars), M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe’s discovered to be Force Sensitive when he comes back from Kijimi.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 14
Collections: Darkpilot Soundtracks





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/04ZcWKldsGHoToL1BxFG8Q?si=A-5353vSR9alYGB818SPxw
> 
> More specifically, “Starry Eyed” by Elle Goulding.

Reuniting with his father wasn’t as bad as Poe thought it would be. Or, for that matter, reuniting with Ben. They both seemed glad, more than glad, to have Poe back. Like they couldn’t believe he was right here, right now. 

Poe thought he knew the feeling.

He didn’t know how to describe one of those things he’d felt on Kijimi, though. One of those moments where he had seen a man getting whipped — and how there had been a moment when he had felt the man’s agony in his head. 

_No, no, please don’t —_

”Poe?” Ben said. 

He must have sensed Poe going distant, going off into memory. Kes also looked worried. Poe turned to them both, in a sunny kitchen much like the day he’d stormed off to Kijimi. 

”There’s something I need to talk to Luke about,” Poe said. 

***

”So when I felt that...thing on Kijimi, it meant I was feeling that guy’s pain?” It was still, admittedly, hard for Poe to believe. The idea that he was Force Sensitive. The idea that it had waited this long to manifest. 

Luke nodded. “It’s a horrible way to find out you’re Force Sensitive. But yes, Delia Glass and her treatment of that man...you felt it. It was like the Force was telling you to help that man.”

”And I couldn’t,” Poe said. 

”You were seventeen,” Luke said. “No one blames you, Poe.”

Poe sighed. “Good.” Then, “So I guess you have to train me?”

”Yes,” Luke said. “But you won’t be alone, Poe. Ben will be with you.”

”That’s good.” Poe said. 

***

”What did Uncle Luke say?” Ben said later to Poe. There was something about just being outside on Yavin IV where Poe had to admit that it just felt good to be home. More than good, actually. 

”I’m being trained.” Poe laughed, a bit uneasily. “I did imagine what it was like; I just didn’t think it would be like this. That’s all.”

”It’ll be rocky in places,” Ben said. “But I’ll be there.” Ben squeezed Poe’s shoulder. Poe had to admit that it felt pretty good to actually be around Ben. Someone he trusted. 

Someone who was his best friend. 

”Yeah,” Poe said. “I know you will.”


End file.
